


Second Chances

by godlessAdversary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bittersweet, Cuddling & Snuggling, Divorce, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, June Egbert - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Transgender, Transmasc, transfem, translesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: Kanaya has nowhere to go. She discovered her wife has cheated on her, so now Kanaya is looking to rebuild and forget about Rose.John has discovered something about him-herself, but doesn’t know what to do know. Roxy’s revelation has made John question everything she has known.Follow two really contrasting people as they try to make their own lives.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, John Egbert/Kanaya Maryam, John Egbert/Roxy Lalonde, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story serves as criticism of Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon, especially after the "Yiffy Incident".
> 
> The events in this fanfiction happen in an alternate timeline, and Vrissy, Harry Anderson, Tavros Crocker and other characters don't exist here.

“I am so stupid!”

At a bench in a park, a jadeblood troll has been crying for a while now. Beside her are three suitcases full of clothes and personal belongings.

“I am really fucking stupid!”

Her name is Kanaya Maryam, and she just caught her wife having sex with a friend of them. After the Game was finally over Kanaya thought she and Rose could finally have their happy ever after, but now that dream was shattered.

“Where do I go now?” said Kanaya with tears in her eyes.

She checked her phone and saw Karkat’s icon.

“I hope he answers.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, I can do this.”

Somewhere else, a young man is standing in front of a store.

“I just to enter and-”

His name is John Egbert, and he has been standing there for 10 minutes, contemplating the dresses on display.

“Or maaaaaaybe other day.”

Okay, her name isn’t John Egbert, but the rest of the world doesn’t know it yet. She has other name in mind, but she can’t even come out of the closet in text form. John and her friends created this new universe after finishing a cosmic game, but he events that transpired caused John to suffer from depression and an existential crisis.

“I am so stupid.”

To make things worse, John’s relationship with Roxy went south and the two didn’t spoke to each other for a while… Until Roxy revealed their true self.

“How did Roxy do it so easily? I need to know.”

During that moment of introspection, John’s phone ringed. She saw the icon of Dave glowing.

“Hi, Dave.”

“Sup. Am I interrupting something?”

“N-not really. I am just going home now.”

“Good, because that is something I want to talk about with you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanaya had arrived at John’s house 3 hours after talking to Karkat. This isn’t what she expected to happen.

_ “I am sorry, Kanaya.” said Karkat. “But Dave and I are rebuilding the house after a CERTAIN BITCH had a space tantrum, and the two of us are staying with Dirk in the meantime.” _

Even outside of her marriage Jade continues to make Kanaya’s life be miserable.

“Well, this will be just for a few days until I get my own house.”

Even in a post scarcity society the bureaucracy of house ownership is annoying.

Kanaya approached the door and knocked on it. Some moments later, John appeared.

“Oh hi, Kanaya.”

“Hi.”

John noticed Kanaya looked tired and lifeless, even for an undead vampire like her.

“I-I have the guest room ready. in the second floor. If you need anything-”

“Thanks, John. I will be okay.”

John felt like he was in the middle of a tragedy and didn’t want to dig deeper into what was happening. What happened between Kanaya and Rose? What happened to everyone else? John has the bad habit of not keeping enough contact with other people, and that is why his relationships with Roxy and Terezi have suffered. Besides that, Terezi is still seeking Vriska out there.

Kanaya meanwhile fell on her temporary bed and screamed a muffled scream on a pillow.

John got concerned.

“What did I get into?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya has discovered something she didn’t expect.
> 
> John feels he has done a big mistake.

_“Kanaya, I can explain-”_

_“Explain how I saw you fucking Jade?”_

  
  
  


Kanaya just woke up in the bed at John’s guest room. The place looked bland and boring, with just some shoes and smoking pipes as recognizable objects.

“Weird… I don’t remember John smoking.”

Kanaya lifted up from the bed and realized she had fallen asleep with the same clothes she arrived at John’s house.

“I really need a shower.”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John woke up a few hours early and was making breakfast. Even if she wasn’t doing anything important with her life, she needed a routine to avoid the boredom, and right now the presence of a guest gave her an excuse to put an extra effort in making some decent homemade food.

Just as John was preparing some coffee, Kanaya walked in and she was drying her hair with a towel.

“Good morning, Kanaya!”

“Yeah, good morning.”

Kanaya wasn’t paying attention to John. She just sat in a chair near the kitchen’s table and was looking at nothing in particular, like just thinking and being in the clouds.

“I-I prepared some breakfast if you want.”

“Just coffee, please.”

“Oh, right.”

John poured a cup of coffee and served it to her guest. It was at this moment that John realized this was the closest she has been near the rainbow drinker of the team. Kanaya’s skin looked unnaturally white for sure, but John also noticed the shape of Kanaya’s face, her delicate eyebrows, her full lips and-

“John?”

John realized she has been staring too much and looked away.

“So… What do you plan to do today?”

“I haven’t made any concrete plans, but I guess the sensible thing will be to look for somewhere to live on my own. Then…”

Kanaya didn’t want to think about the divorce papers now.

“Maybe I can help you, I don’t really have anythi-”

“Thanks but not thanks. I appreciate the help, John, but I need do some things on my own.”

John knew she was one of the people Kanaya least interacted with, and she possibly had a low opinion about John as an annoying goofball.

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanaya had left John’s house to buy some hygiene products for herself, including a toothbrush since she forgot that while packing stuff yesterday. The taste of cheap coffee wasn’t going to get away soon.

“At least it wasn’t as bad as the one from the meteor.”

There was a supermarket close by, and it was mostly attended by Consorts. How those little reptiles and amphibians were able to make businesses continue was a mystery, even in a post scarcity society.

While Kanaya was busy checking what kind of soap to buy, she saw a little troll girl running around, only to be caught by her mother. The girl just giggled as her mother lifted her up.

“We could have been a family.” Kanaya whispered.

The memory of Rose and their wedding day was something beautiful, but also painful to remember. Kanaya shook her head and walked to another area to not think about that.

“Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanaya knocked on John’s door.

“John, it’s me, Kanaya.”

Kanaya heard something crashing coming out of the second floor.

“John?”

John wasn’t answering, and the sounds from upstairs made her worry that some thief had entered the house while John was away. Kanaya sighed, and then she broke a window and jumped through it. She would have to pay John for the repairs.

Kanaya dashed through the stairs and reached John’s room.

This isn’t what she expected.

“K-kanaya…”

John was on the floor wearing Kanaya’s red dress, and in front of her was a chainsaw that was possible the source of the crash Kanaya heard.

Kanaya’s eyes were wide open with surprise.

“Kanaya, I can explain.”

“You stole my stuff to play some silly game. There’s nothing to explain.”

“I-I wasn’t…”

“Then why are you wearing my dress and why-”

Kanaya just remembered her own chainsaws are lipsticks.

“You tried to use one of my lipsticks.”

“I-I accidentally transformed it into a chainsaw and got scared and dropped it.”

Kanaya kneeled in front of John.

“John, is this a prank?”

“I-I don’t know, okay! I can’t walk into a girly store, so I thought ‘just do this before Kanaya shows up’! I just had to try!”

Kanaya saw tears in John’s eyes, which is something she hasn’t seen before.

“I just needed to know if this was real or just in my imagination!”

“John.”

“Huh?”

“Get up.”

Kanaya stood up and waited for John to do the same.

“Come to the bathroom with me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And this is how you apply eyeshadow.”

“Why so many steps?”

“This is an art, Egbert.”

Kanaya has been applying a decent amount of make up to John’s face for last few minutes. Meanwhile, John has paide attention to every detail like if Kanaya was passing her ancestral knowledge.

“There you go. Not my best work, but certainly something good.”

John saw herself in the mirror. She kind of looked like Jade, or Jane, but she was still herself. There was still some facial hair bits she needed to take care of, but John was happy with the results.

“Kanaya, you are amazing!”

“Thank you.”

Kanaya kissed John’s hair, as a gentle gesture, making John blush. Kanaya was standing too close to her.

“Just don’t steal my stuff again.” said Kanaya threatenigly, making John’s blush disappear out of fear.

“O-okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rise of June Egbert and the beginning of something new.

“I think this one will fit you better.”

John has been putting on some dresses Kanaya has handed to her, and it has been weird for John to be measured by Kanaya.

“Kanaya, I think the problem is me. I don’t have a good body shape and-”

“No sense. Your body is perfect, it’s just…”

Kanaya took out from her bag a device and began pressing some buttons.

“What is that?”

“This is a modified wardrobifier that can modify dresses with specific commands. It is one of the new technologies Jake’s company has made.”

And also a gift from certain treacherous dog girl, but Kanaya wasn’t going to throw away such a useful tool.

Kanaya typed some commands and the dress John was wearing began changing like in some video game menu.

“This is like one of those Soul Calibur thingies that-”

“Stay still, John.”

After some alterations, John looked at the mirror and realized she looked fantastic. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with a a dark blue jacket and some casual shoes.

“I realized that I just needed to make something with your ‘style’, which is really a style, but it fits you.”

“I look awesome!”

John hugged Kanaya, making the jade blood blush.

“T-thanks. Now, I need some personal space, dear.”

“Oh, right.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So are you a woman?”

John heard the question while she was preparing the dinner.

“Huh?”

“I mean, I am not trying to imply that wearing dresses and makeup makes you a trans woman. I have met trans people and crossdressers, so I know it’s complicated.”

Helping John wasn’t Kanaya’s first rodeo. She was there when Vriska asked for advice on how to look more feminine, and Eridan bothered her with special commissions.

“I… think I want to be woman? I don’t know. I already had too much to deal with, but this was… Do I make any sense.”

“It’s okay to not know all the answers.”

John served a plate of ready made food to Kanaya.

“I just wish I was smarter, like Rose.”

John realized the slip she made and got worried that Kanay would get angry at her. Instead, Kanaya just looked serious.

“You don’t need to be as smart as her. Trust me on this one.”

“R-right.”

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

“So…” Kanaya began. “Can I still call you John, or is there other name you want me to call you?”

The question of Kanaya took John by surprise, but that is something she has thought for a while. She had a made a list of possible names, but only one felt that it could work.

“I-I would like to be June.”

Kanaya smiled.

“Nice to meet you June.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Kanaya offered to help June do the dishes and the two spent some time talking about movies, music and how Karkat will react now that June is technically “an homosexual”. Kanaya felt that she was talking to a different person than the annoying goofball that pretended to be Rose on Pesterchum so many years ago. In retrospective, that shows that June was a good tricking people. Is her goofball behavior a trick too?

Suddenly, Kanaya’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone ring.

“I will be right back.”

Kanaya went to answer the phone. It was Rose.

“Shit.”

For a second she considered not answering, but she also kind of missed hearing the voice of Rose like some addiction, and addiction is a powerful thing.

“Rose?”

“Kanaya, I miss you!”

Rose could hear the cries of Rose from the other side.

“Rose, I-I can’t go back.”

“I am so sorry! I didn’t meant this to happen.”

“You didn’t meant this to happen?!”

“You see, Jade felt alone and-”

“You fucked Jade in our bedroom!”

“Hey, how come you are allowed to sleep with a kismesis and I don’t get a pass?!”

“Oh no, don’t you dare talk about my culture! When we married we vowed to be faithful because you are the only person I wanted to be with! You were my matesprit, my kismesis and my moirai! You were my everything! And you threw that away!”

“Well maybe I didn’t want to be attached in the first place!”

Kanaya dropped the phone when she heard Rose say that. Kanaya couldn’t hear the voice of Rose coming from her phone because the world felt silent and empty to her.

Was everything they went through a mistake?

There were many red flags out there, like the alcoholism, the drugs and a general apathy that came after their marriage.

“Am I really stupid?”

Kanaya was crying while everything was becoming darker and white noise surrounded her.

“Who was I kidding? I was just a pushover and I am still a pushover.”

Kanaya’s crying was so loud and her mental state was so altered that she barely heard the muffled voice of someone approaching her. A blue blur just kneeled in front of her and extended it’s arms around her.

“I_’s _kay, k_na_a.”

“Stop this! I don’t deserve love! I don’t deserve happiness!”

“Y_u des_r_e to _e h_ppy.”

“It’s all because I fall in love with horrible people and I allow them to harm me! All I wanted was to feel loved as much as I loved!”

“Then love yourself you idiot!”

Kanaya snapped out of her gloomy mental state after June began shaking her. Was June always this strong?

“If someone doesn’t love you back then-then big deal! Roxy broke with me because I am an idiot, and the world didn’t end! The world only ended when we played that stupid game, but we are still alive, Kanaya!”

Kanaya, through teary eyes could see the desperate expression in June’s face. Also, she could see the tears in June’s face ruining her recent makeup.

“You all deserve to be happy, Kanaya… Because… You are the ones that I could save…”

The realization hit Kanaya as a truck hitting an isekai protagonist.

“June… have you talked with someone about this?”

June shook her head.

“No.”

“Come.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This one was a new one for June. She was resting in the same bed as Kanaya, and the jadeblood had her arms around her.

“Kanaya, are you sure about this?”

“Sleeping with another person can give a sense of safety and comfort, and we are both girls so this is ‘socially acceptable for humans’. Also, I have done this with Karkat whenever he felt scared.”

June did felt safe and comforted resting in the same bed as Kanaya, but she also felt kind of aroused and tried to hide her “human boner” from Kanaya. The breasts of the jadeblood were pressing against her back, and June could feel her breath. Why do trolls have breasts? Why do an undead need to breath? Those questions were as annoying as all her questions about her own gender.

Kanaya on the other hand felt the warm of June’s body and the softness of her skin, though not as soft as Rose’s skin. Kanaya wondered if June needed this, or if she needed this, but right now the two of them were at peace, something she hadn’t felt in a long time.

Kanaya and June didn’t need some passionate romance, nor some fantasy adventure. They just needed to be alone together, and they both liked that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June comes out to Dave and Karkat, and Kanaya has to deal with some personal problems.

“Karkat, have you noticed that coffee shops are like the general place to go when people want to have special meetings, or just reveal secrets?” said Dave while looking at a menu.

“Yeah? And what is your point?”

“That I am thankful that we are at a pizzeria because after all the time at the meteor I am tired of fucking coffee.”

Just as Dave said that. Kanaya arrived with some woman the two “friends” didn’t recognize at first, until they sat next to them and her face was obvious. June Egbert was wearing a black wig, and a modest blue dress.

“Whoa!” Dave said with surprise.

“H-Hi guys.” said a nervous June, who was holding hands with Kanaya below the table as a way to feel safe.

“So Egbert is a girl?!” said Karkat. “Is someone else coming out of the closet this year?”

Dave accommodated his shades.

“Well…”

“You too?!”

“I am kidding, dude.”

The two just bickered like an old couple, but then realized they were acting childishly. June sighed with relief after realizing coming out didn’t really change things with her friends. Well, at least her two best bros.

“So… When did you knew?” asked Dave.

“After Roxy came out I realized…. I think-I think I have always wanted to be a girl… It’s a bit confusing.”

June remembered one time in the golden ship where she was tempted to wear one of Jade’s dresses, but thought to herself that it would be a good prank.

“I have tried to come out for months but I really didn’t have the guts until…”

“She used one of my dresses without my permission.” said Kanaya with a firm voice.

Dave and Karkat laughed after that comment.

“Hahahaha!” Dave was breaking his cool kid persona.

“This is gold!” Karkat was just enjoying all of this. “And Kanaya didn’t threat you with a chainsaw?”

June was feeling really embarrassed.

“Okay I get! It is funny, but what about you? Are you two going to come out of the closet too?”

Dave and Karkat stayed silent.

“What are you talking about?” asked Karkat with a raised eyebrow.

“June, let’s not talk about that.” said Kanaya. “These two wouldn’t admit it even to me.”

“So your name is June now?” asked Dave. “I always thought that if you were transformed into a girl you would be Joan, or Joey.”

“Joey was like my second option, but for some reason it felt like that named belonged to someone else and not me.”

A few minutes later a waitress came and the four friends ordered a New Prospit Pizza, which was basically a New York Pizza but with the name changed.

While eating his third slice of pizza, Dave asked an important question.

“So, if this is a coming out party why there’s only us?”

June and Kanaya were silent for a bit.

“Oh.”

“What?” Karkat didn’t get it yet.

“After Roxy and I broke up we haven’t been in good terms since then, and even after they came out it’s still complicated. They and Calliope are kind of dating, so it seems awkward to talk to them right now.”

“And I didn’t want to talk with either Rose or Jade after what they did.”

June held back Kanaya’s hand, making the jadeblood blush.

“That only answers only half of my mental questions.” Dave tried to elaborate. “What about the other alphas?”

“No!” shouted both June and Kanaya.

Dave and Karkat got surprised by this reaction.

“Don’t get me wrong, they are cool and all, but…” June didn’t want to continue the sentence.

“Dirk is a transphobe, Jane is an obnoxious right winger, and Jake is a spineless tool.” said Kanaya with an angry voice.

“True.” said Karkat with a smile.

“Sadly yes.” said Dave with shame. “I don’t know why, but since the game ended Dirk has become quite edgy. He reminds me of how my Bro used to say transphpbic slurs all the time. I used to think he was just trying to be a troll, but he probably believed what he was saying.”

“I think that douchebag didn’t even talked to Roxy when they came out.” said Karkat.

“I didn’t really talked that much with Roxy either.” said June with regret in her voice.

“No my girl,” Dave interrupted. “You had your own problems to deal with. Later that day Dirk sent me texts about him ranting about Roxy being a faker or some shit. Stuff like trans men not being real gay men, or that nonbinary people are just attention hoes.”

“Son of a bitch!” Karkat was really angry.

June felt as if she had avoided a bullet by not inviting Dirk, but it felt awful that someone that was so close could be so hateful. June still remembers when she saw a version of Dirk accepting his doom during the Game Over timeline because he felt shame about not being able to save his friends. How can someone that cared that much for his friends have so much hate inside of him?

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


That night Kanaya was restless.

“June, can I sleep with you again?”

“Okay?”

Kanaya felt the need to be with someone, and it didn’t matter if it was a moirail or a matesprit. She didn’t want to be alone in her bed.

She knew she could have looked for an apartment days ago and live on her own, but the fear of being alone again was too much for her.

“I promise this will just be for tonight.”

Kanaya cuddled with June, and felt the warmth of her skin. It wasn’t as soft as Rose’s skin, but she still felt safe.

“Kanaya…” June was feeling awkward. “Do you miss her?”

“Yes.”

  
  


It wasn’t just one night. Fore the next few nights Kanaya walked into June’s room just to sleep in the same bed and cuddle with her, and June waited patiently for each night. June really felt excited about all of this, but she also felt guilty about this.

Was it wrong to want to have intimacy with someone? There was no sex, no kissing, and no touching of intimate parts, but the simple act of being close felt like happiness to her.

Was June taking advantage of Kanaya’s depression? That is what made all this feel wrong.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Kanaya!”

Kanaya was busy tending to the mother grub in the cave, but she heard a familiar voice coming from upstairs.

“Rose.”

Kanaya took off her gloves.

“Swifer, cover for me while I attend this uninvited guest.”

“Yes, boss.”

Kanaya walked slowly just to spite Rose. The Seer was getting furious.

“Hello, MISS Lalonde.”

“Quit the passive aggressiveness. It doesn’t suit you.”

“Oh but you used to like it, before you banged someone else.”

“YOU want to talk about banging someone else?”

Rose scoffed.

“So how is John’s dick?”

“What?!”

Kanaya was speechless.

“I thought you were going to just move to a nice apartment, or some fancy house with a garden, but from what I have heard you still live in John’s dad’s room. Tell me, does the ‘hammer’ feel good? The ‘hammer’ is his penis by the way.”

“Th-there’s so much wrong with what you just said! I am a lesbian!”

“I have been with you for years and I know a lot by just looking at you, and as a seer I can see many outcomes. You have been sleeping with John.”

Kanaya was furious about Rose being a condescending prick right now.

“You come here complaining if I slept with someone else or not, but you still don’t get that what you did is wrong?! What the fuck is wrong with you!”

“I miss you, Kanaya!”

Rose looked sad and she was beginning to cry.

“I know I fucked up, literally, but I really miss you.”

“Rose…”

“This is why I broke things with Jade, for real. I want to begin again, even from zero.”

Kanaya didn’t know what to say.

“But I guess it’s too late for that now.”

Rose sighed.

“I came here to leave to you some of your stuff you forgot.”

Rose pointed at some books and clothes in a desk.

“Tell John he was the best one after all.”

Rose left the facility, leaving Kanaya feeling like she just lost a battle by not even trying to fight back until the end. Kanaya looked at one of the books, and it was The Little Prince.

“Were we both fools, Little Prince?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June has an important confession to make, but will Kanaya take it?

“Okay, here we go.”

  
  


June swallowed the pills and then took a glass of water to swalllow.

  
  


“Do you need more water?” Kanaya asked.

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


It has been three months since June came out of the closet and she had just recently had her first therapy session. It went pretty well in her opinion, though the therapist seemed really surprised to have a goddess visiting her clinic.

“So, how long do you think it’s going to take for breasts to grow on me?”

“I have no idea how human biology works, June. Just years ago I thought all humans had bulges and nooks like all trolls do.”

“Wait, you really have a bulge? I thought Karkat was just messing with me.”

“He isn’t a liar, June. Brutal honesty is one of Karkat’s virtues.”

For the last three months Kanaya has been supporting June on her transition and the two have been getting closer than before. It has become common for them sleep together every night, though not in a sexual way.

  
  


“Hey, speaking of Karkat, there’s a new seafood restaurant opening and we could buy some dinner. Maybe some crab?”

“Oh, are you inviting me on a date, Ms. Egbert?”

June blushed.

“Date?”

“Relax, I was joking. I would love to get out to dine with you.”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was this really not a date?

June and Kanaya were sittig together alone at a restaurant and without any other friend. This was just a girls night out, right?

“So… do you want to order an actual crab or…” June had trouble coming out with words.

“I will just order a salmon with mashed potatoes.”

Kanaya seemed calm and formal, but on the inside she was nervous. She looked at June and though ‘OH GOD SHE IS GORGEOUS!’ over and over. Three months ago Kanaya didn’t saw anything feminine about her, but after a complete shaving of her face and limbs, letting her hair grow up, a session of makeup and buying some fancy dresses June looked as beautiful as Ja-Okay, that is a train of thought Kanaya wants to avoid.

“O-okay… I am interested in this soup of octopus. I wonder what octopus tastes like.”

“Maybe Rose knows about that.”

Both June and Kanaya laughed at that comment.

“Heh… How are you… about that?”

“I am not gonna lie, June, it still hurts. Have you ever thought ‘this is the one’, only for them to break that image you had about them?”

“... Yes.”

“I thought she was the one. I thought Vriska was the one.”

“Funny, at some point I thought the same about Vriska.”

  
“That one was obvious. Do you know how much I heard her either talking about you, or Nicolas Cage? She spent like 1 sweep talking non stop about watching movies with you, and then she moved on and focused all her attention on Terezi.”

“I really feel bad for Terezi.”

“Same here.”

The two spent a few seconds in awkward silence and remembering failed relationships. June felt this was getting too sad and tried to change the topic.

“So, do you remember when we first chatted?”

“How can I forget that? You messed so many things with that conversation. I thought you were Rose the whole time.”

“Oh, I am not referring to that one. I was talking about the one from my perspective.”

“The one from… OH!!!!”

“You remember now? The TARDIS?”

“I thought you disliked Doctor Who.”

“Well, it was something funny to say to someone claiming to be an alien, and I wanted payback for some of the trolling you guys did back then.”

“You were really insufferable at that time.”

“What about now?”

“You are still insufferable, but somehow you are cuter now. Being a woman doesn’t diminish your negative traits.”

“Bluh bluh huge snob!”

“Hahahaha!”

June liked seeing Kanaya smile. That was a rare event, and she appreciated it. She wanted to see that smile more often.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner, the two friends walked back home, but one the way back June decided to do something risky. The only negative outcome would be that Kanaya would leave her, but she felt she needed to get this out of her chest.

“Kanaya.”

“Huh?”

The two paused their walk.”

The two paused their walk.

“There’s something I must confess.”

“Stop.”

June became confused.

“What?”

“I know what you are going to say. Don’t say it.”

“But Kanaya I-”

“June, if you say it there’s no going back. We are friends and I am happy with how things are.”

“Are you?” said June with angst in her voice.

Kanaya tried to look away.

“We both know love can fail. Let’s-Let’s not taint what we have.”

“So that’s it? You just want to sleep on my bed like if we were sisters or some shit?!”

“June, it’s not like that.”

“Is-Is because you think I am not a girl?!”

Kanaya looked back at June and saw her crying.

“June-”

“I get it, I am not attractive enough, and you still feel something for Rose. I just…”  
  


“YOU ARE WRONG!”

June’s eyes got wide open with Kanaya’s shouting.

“I may still have conflicted feelings about Rose, but you are beautiful! I do find you attractive, June!”

“Y-you do?”

“You do look like a beautiful woman and I do like spending time with you!”

“Then why don’t we date and put and end to this?”

“Because I am scared!”

Now the one crying was Kanaya.

“I am scared to be harmed again! I am scared that if I open my heart again it will be ripped apart! I am scared of loving again!”

“Of course love is scary!”

June took Kanaya’s hands.

“Love is a horrible thing that makes us do stupid things! Love is awful and I still don’t fucking understand it, but what I am feeling for you is real, Kanaya! I love you, even if you don’t love me ba-”

June’s speech was interrupted when Kanaya kissed her. Kanaya’s lips tasted different from those of Rose, or Roxy, and June could feel the pointy teeth of Kanaya. If this was heaven, Kanaya was an angel and was lifting June-Oh!

“Ah!”

Kanaya hugged June tight after June had accidentally began levitating.

“I am sorry! I am sorry!”

“It’s okay. I am used to this God Tier thingy.”

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The two lovers arrived at June’s room after some awkward makeouts on the way upstairs. Once they crashed on the bed, June began removing Kanaya’s dress until she saw her breasts covered by a black bra.

“Oh god! They are huge!”

“Are you jealous?”

“That too!”

Kanaya removed June’s dress and saw that June was wearing some falsies inside her bra.

“Don’t worry, you will get you own in a few years.”

“Years?!”

June began kissing Kanaya again, first her mouth and then going down until she reached her breasts. June’s hands unclasped Kanaya’s bra and it fell, revealing the complete beauty of two beautiful breasts.

“Huh… Kanaya, why do trolls have breasts again?”

“Do you want sex, or a scientific explanation?”

June began licking one of Kanaya’s nipples, making her giggle.

“Hehe… How long has it been since you had sex, June?”

“Years?”

“Oh poor baby, you must feel really lonely.”

Kanaya pushed June down and pulled off her panties, revealing an erect dick.

“This is my first time seeing a human dick so closely. It’s kind of funny.”

“I know it looks bad!”

“I-I am sorry, I forgot about your dysphoria.”

“It’s okay. I don’t like how it looks, but I still feel good.”

“Well, it’s fair I show you something as compensation.”

Kanaya removed he own panties, and June could see the rainbowdrinker’s ‘nook’, which looked like a vagina but there was something off.

“Oh I thought- Oh god!”

From Kanaya’s genitals a greenish appendage began slithering. June suspected that was the so famous ‘tentabulge’.

“Can-Can I touch it?”

Kanaya nodded, and June slowly approached her hand towards the alien sexual organ. The tentabulge squirmed in June’s hand, and Kanaya began to feel aroused.

“Oh yes!”

June was weirded out by the slimy feeling, but after noticing how Kanaya was euphoric, she began playing more with Kanaya’s ‘dick’.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

Kanaya pinned June down and began kissing her mouth.

“You are mine now, June! You are mine!”

June could feel the strange alien dick surrounding her own human dick, and it felt both strange and pleasurable.

“Are you ready, June?”

“Y-yes. YES!”

The moment the two began intercourse was when the madness began. June and Kanaya’s sexual repression was too much for them, so when they decided to let themselves go wild the Egbert household became the epicenter of some divine chaos. A storm was forming around the house, and all consorts and carapacians living around worried that the god of wind was having another depression moment. Instead, this was a storm of joy, though nobody would notice the difference when mailboxes began flying around.

The next morning the house was in ruins, but two naked women were laying over a destroyed bed and were still gasping for air.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

June and Kanaya kissed and snuggled together to see the sunset.

“I love you, Kanaya.”

“I love you, June.”

This isn’t a happy ending. This is just life continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following this story! There are other fanfictions on my AO3 page, and you can follow my Twitter page where I post digital art.  
> https://twitter.com/EarlyStarProdu1


End file.
